The Alias Factor
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: First two chapters are the prolouge!
1. Prolouge: Part One

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Claire or Rob....I do own Mark, Renee, Allison, and James Scott. So there.....hehe  
  
: : : : :  
  
**_(A/N):_** Well, I've decided to combine the first and second chapters. It's a little longer, but not really what I wanted for a first chapter....  
  
Anywhoo.....I did start a third chapter which I find will be deleted and redone....I've now thought of a new angle....mind you, this is going to be based AFTER season three. That means, no Lauren.....whoo-hooo!!  
  
Okay, why don't you read it, and then you can tell me if I even have a good base for this thing.....  
  
: : : : : :  
  
The candles on the mantle flickered, as the breeze from the window drifted in. It had been a beautifully warm summer afternoon, in the small town of Boca Raton, Florida. The moon was now hanging fully in the sky though, casting shadows all over the white beaches. There had been a storm, but no remains of it could be spotted up along the beachfront homes. Everything was quiet and peaceful, just how it should be. It seemed as if the whole world was perfect. Even if it was for just a fleeting moment, for just a fleeting glance.  
  
Allison Scott had been doing her homework in the living room when it happened. The perfect atmosphere had suddenly been shaken. It felt as if a bomb had gone off, somewhere in the distance. As Allison got up and looked out the window, all she could see was a fireball off near the horizon. It appeared as if something had gone down over the ocean and had erupted into flames. The smoke billowing from the wreckage was black and thick. The perfect night had now been scared by destruction, smoke and fire.  
  
Renee Scott had come down the stairs when she had heard the crash. She noticed that her 10-year-old daughter was peering out the window. Allison turned around and motioned for her mother to come and see the wreck. As Renee walked through the living room and up to the window, nothing could prepare her for what would come next. From the wreckage there appeared to be a boat heading towards shore. Renee gasped in surprise from what her tired eyes were seeing.  
  
Renee and Allison stood at the window watching the boat grow larger and larger as it neared the shore. Eventually they were able to make out two shapes, which they assumed were people. Behind the boat, in the distance, the wreckage could be seen slowly sinking into the sea. James, Renee's 6-year-old son, had come up from the basement where he had been playing. He was shocked to find his sister and mother looking out the window.  
  
Approximately two hours after the explosion, two figures landed on the shore. Renee quickly went out to see if the two people were still alive. She gasped as she saw a man and a woman both passed out in the raft. Renee called to Mark, her husband, who had just come home form work, to help her pull the man and woman to safety. Mark carried the woman through the door since she was so light and delicate. He had to half carry; half drag the man across the threshold. Mark caught his breath and looked up to see his wife tending to the couple.  
  
The couple didn't wake until late the next afternoon. When they did, their world was full of confusion. The last thing they could remember was inflating the raft and then climbing in. Soon after that, they had both collapsed and had blacked out. The woman got up from the bed and glanced around the room. There was a fireplace complete with pictures of two kids. They appeared to be young, neither of them near adolescence. Suddenly the door opened and a women with dark red hair appeared.  
  
"How are you feeling, ma'am?" Renee asked as she stepped back and allowed Allison to enter carrying a tray full of chicken sandwiches.  
  
"Fine, but slightly confused." The woman answered modestly. "Could you please tell me the time?"  
  
"It's about 4:30." Allison answered as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Here's some sandwiches and water." Renee said as she took the tray from Allison and set it in front of the woman.  
  
"Thanks." The woman replied, but she quickly added, "Um...and your name is..."  
  
"My name is Renee Scott, and this is my daughter Allison." Renee said as she pointed to her daughter who was standing off by the door.  
  
"Now, eat up and get some rest. If you need anything, just come and find me." Renee added as she and Allison exited the room. She then quietly shut the door.  
  
Although, a few seconds later it was opened again. "I'm sorry, but can I have your names?" Renee asked as she poked her head through the door.  
  
"I'm Claire, and this is my husband Rob." She said as she pointed to the sleeping lump next to her.  
  
"Like I said Claire, if you need anything, just find me." Renee stated firmly as she shut the door for a second time.  
  
Claire picked up one of the sandwiches off of the tray and nibbled at it. She really wasn't in the mood for food. After all, she had just narrowly escaped death for the millionth time. As Claire placed the half eaten sandwich back on the tray she had a jolt in her stomach. As soon as they were both well enough, they would have to get back home. Claire couldn't help but feel queasy and uneasy, even though the people were very nice and welcoming. They had been the ones to bring them into their home and try to nurse them back to health.  
  
Later that evening, Rob woke from his deep slumber. As Claire looked over at him through her big blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel her eyes filling with tears. Rob took her hand and uttered soothing words, which soon calmed her down. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, the way they fell asleep together every night. No matter where they were, as long as they were together, they were safe. They hadn't lost each other.  
  
Another night had come, bringing cool air and a beautiful full moon. As the shadows crept across the ocean and beach, all was right. You could no longer see the effects of the previous nights events. No smoke could be found lingering in the sky, nor no wreckage could be found floating in the clear blue water. As the waves crashed against the beach in a rhythmic motion, the families along the beachfront fell asleep. It seemed almost like a lullaby, bringing calm and peace over the ocean and over the world.  
  
When they woke the next morning, Claire and Robert found calm and quite. They had spent a very scary night together. They were very glad to be on the ground...as well as still alive. But, as morning dawned and painted a gorgeous sunrise, Claire realized they still weren't safe. They had to leave this beachfront as quickly as possible. Claire remembered back to when everything was still safe. When everything was still okay...

::::::::::::::::::

It all started when Vaughn had received a letter. It informed him that Sydney and he needed to leave the country as soon as possible. The letter had been sent from Sydney's father who had been staying in a safe house in Paris. Jack had been sent to retrieve files, and somehow had come across a top-secret plan. It was directed toward two CIA officers...Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
So, that same day, Sydney and Vaughn took off for New Zealand. They would be staying under the names of Claire and Robert Matain, a newlywed couple. They were originally from the U.S., until Claire got transferred from her job. They were staying in a small home among the wild country that surrounded them. This was to be there alias for only a few months. They would have to constantly keep changing and moving.  
  
As they arrived at the house, they found it fully furnished. The soft reds and gold's covered the entire home. As soon as you entered through the doorway, you felt as if you belonged there. It felt as if the house had been accustomed to your needs, and most of all your feelings.  
  
But as the days passed, they found that no matter where you go, they are always watching.  
  
That's when they initiated the plan....  
  
The Alias Factor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**_(A/N):_** Okay, the ending is a bit sloppy. Not really what I wanted....but in the same odd way...what I wanted.....  
  
Ah...well.....  
  
Please review.  
  
I won't continue unless I have ten reviews.....  
  
That's **_TEN REVIEWS_**.......  
  
Now be good and click the button.....  
  
Thanks..... 


	2. Prolouge: Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody from the Alias TV series...damnit...

**(A/N):** Well, I didn't exactly get the ten reviews I requested.....but, since I'm in a good mood, I'll post this next chapter. This time I'm only asking for five reviews. Hopefully, the good people out there, will answer this plea.  
  
Now, go on you rascals, and read.......  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Vaughn quickly walked through the halls of Middlebury Elementary School. He shouldn't be here, but this was important. If he didn't find Syd and leave in the next 24 hours, their cover would be blown. Everything would be compromised...including their lives. As he reached room 3B, he paused and composed himself. He knocked and Sydney looked up from the child she was helping. Her smile faded very quickly as she saw the panic in Vaughn's face.  
  
Sydney excused herself and quickly made her way to the door. As soon as she opened it, Vaughn pulled her away down the hall. They entered an abandoned classroom and shut the door.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"We've been compromised. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. A team is already preparing living arrangements and a new alias." Vaughn answered in an urgent voice.  
  
"But who? When? Why?" Sydney asked, the fear growing in her voice.  
  
"The CIA has some idea, but it's not confirmed." Vaughn said, all the while looking down at his feet.  
  
"Do we have a flight booked?" Sydney asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm going back to the house to start packing though. By the time you get home I'll have a plan. Continue with class and end class like you do everyday. Don't treat it as your last." Vaughn said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at home."  
  
Vaughn turned and walked down the hall at a quick pace. Sydney turned the opposite way, back to her classroom, for the last time. She couldn't believe that they would have to move so soon. It had only been two weeks, a very short time, when you're a teacher. Life in New Zealand had definitely been great, but she knew that the Alias Factor was in motion and that in a couple of days, Claire Matain would be no more.  
  
Sydney sighed shakily as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. As she waved good-bye and answered to the occasional "Bye" and "See you tomorrow", she packed her bag. She grabbed all of her immediate belongings and then followed the last child out. With a final wave towards her empty classroom, Sydney closed the door, never to return again.  
  
When she arrived home, she walked in the house to find a pile of suitcases next to the door. Passports and plane tickets were thrown half hazardly on a table next to the sofa. She glanced over the plane tickets and found that they would be traveling to Miami, Florida.  
  
"I know what your thinking." Vaughn said coming down the stairs, followed by a bouncing suitcase.  
  
"And what would that be, exactly?" Sydney said taking off her coat and throwing it on the pile of suitcases.  
  
"That Miami is too big of a city." Vaughn said setting the suitcase next to the others.  
  
"Correct." Sydney said laughing.  
  
"Well, don't worry. We'll be arriving in Florida, and then we'll catch a private flight to West Virginia." Vaughn said slowly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sydney said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
  
"It means, that we'll be living in a small town in a small state. The town is called Summersville, and I hear that they have a great school system."  
  
"So? What if I'm not a teacher this time? Then what?" Sydney asked, giving Vaughn a glare.  
  
"Then...we...just get on with it. Who knows, maybe you'll be a teacher, and everything can go back to normal..." Vaughn said matching Sydney's glare with one of his own. "Look, our flight leaves in two hours. We need to head to the airport."  
  
"Is everything packed?" Sydney questioned, grabbing her jacket in one hand and one of the suitcases in the other.  
  
"I think so..." Vaughn replied, taking a step toward the door. "Ladies first." He said as he opened the door to let Sydney through.  
  
After a couple of minutes and some mild swearing from Vaughn, they were able to fit the luggage in the back of their SUV. It would only be a fifteen to twenty minute ride to the airport depending on traffic. And sure enough, seventeen minutes later, they arrived at the international terminal. Sydney got a cart and Vaughn loaded the luggage onto it. With that, they headed into the airport, and out of the sunshine.  
  
One check-in line, two security lines, and two chicken sandwiches later, Sydney and Vaughn were seated in the waiting area. They could see the plane being fueled and all the pre-checks being performed. Ten minutes later, they were calling the first rows of the plane to board. Then came the next few, which included Sydney and Vaughn. With their carry on bags in tow, they boarded the plane and sat down.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the plane was taking off and Sydney and Vaughn were leaving the country they had come to love. They were leaving behind friends, jobs, and a beautiful house that was barely lived in. This town would become a memory, just another phase. It would be just another town. It would be just another alias that had been compromised.  
  
A few hours later, a very tired Sydney and Vaughn were touching down in Miami, Florida. With a couple of hours before their plane was to take off, they decided to go to dinner. Sydney spotted a quite little Mexican restaurant off the main street. With their luggage at the airport, being placed on the next plane, they were able to walk freely.  
  
Once seated, they both decided on something light since they would be flying again. Sydney settled on tacos, while Vaughn went for the enchiladas. After some light conversation about this and that, they paid the bill and made the short walk back to the airport. They then proceeded to board the plane and take off towards their next destination.  
  
Sydney was sleeping when a sudden boom and violent shaking woke her. Before they knew what was happening, the plane dove towards the open ocean. Vaughn grabbed a life jacket, but only after throwing one to Sydney. As the plane hit the water, a raft inflated, and Sydney and Vaughn climbed in. After a moment they both collapsed and blacked out.  
  
But all the while, watching from shore, was Allison Scott.....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**(A/N):** How was it? Well, I went J.J. and did the whole like flash back thingy. I hope ya liked it!  
  
**_FIVE MORE REVIEWS....._**  
  
Then I update.....let's hope we listen this time, shall we?


End file.
